


Chambers Filled With Golden Light

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle was won, but at a too dear cost.</p><p>SPOILERS for the third film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chambers Filled With Golden Light

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN FILM  
> I REPEAT DO NOT READ  
> STOP READING NOW  
> NOT PART OF FIX IT DECEMBER
> 
> It's directly based on the film. It's short. And it's definitely not the last thing I'll write based on the ending of the film.  
> Because I do not approve of the ending of the film  
> So in that sense, it's a fix-it.

There was no satisfaction in finally killing Azog. Just… numbness.

His rage, desire for revenge, fear… all of it gone. Blown away like smoke.  
  
He had long sought to rid the world of that fell creature, but now when he had succeeded… now Thorin only felt tired. So tired. But it was not yet time to rest. The battle, both big and small, was won. But at a too dear cost.

“H-help me stand,” he told Bilbo.

“No, no, no,” Bilbo protested and Thorin could feel small hands fluttering over his chest, felt the pressure when Bilbo touched his wound, a chill, but there was no pain. “You need to lie still. It will-“  
  
“Do not make me crawl.” Thorin swallowed and again, but it did not clear the taste of blood from his mouth. He coughed. “Bilbo, _please_. I need to see them.”  
  
Blinking rapidly Bilbo opened and closed his mouth without any sound coming from between his lips. Then he nodded. “I- yes. Of course.”

  
  
As Thorin stood the pain came; sharp and fresh. But it was welcome. It was no more than he deserved.  
  
He needed to lean too much of his weight on Bilbo, but the Hobbit made no objection as they slowly made their way over the frozen ground. Loyalty...  
  
“I would take back what I said, to you, at the gate. What I did. What I- would have done.”  
  
“Thorin-“  
  
“And I would ask. For your forgiveness.”  
  
Thorin pressed his right hand against his chest. Each step, every motion, was now agony, but he could not stop. Not yet.  
  
“I understand I have no right-“  
  
“You already have it. My forgiveness.”

Perhaps there was a part of Thorin that was deeply relieved to hear that, but what did such absolution mean when faced with a scene from his darkest nightmares?

There they were.

His sister-sons, his boys. On the ground. But… together, as they’d been since Kíli’s birth.

Always together.

And rarely had they been far from his side. Now they would be waiting for him.

The redheaded Elf was kneeling next to Kíli, but Thorin paid her no mind.

Nor did he notice that Bilbo had turned his face away. Thorin would not do the same. Could not.  
  
“Everything I did,” he breathed. “I did for you. And it- it was-“  
  
Bilbo cried out as Thorin’s legs gave up and the Dwarf fell to the ground.  
  
It was not enough. How could he ever had thought that it would be enough. How could he not have known that this- this was how it would end.  
  
The ache in his chest… was it from the wound Azog had given him? Or was it not? Thorin could not tell. But nothing had ever hurt like it. It burned. It stung. It-  
  
They would not need to wait long.  
  
His hands trembled as he reached for them.

“I wanted to show you our home.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND DO NOT READ THIS EITHER IF YOU ACCIDENTALLY CLICKED SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE
> 
> If the extended edition do not have any closure betweenThorin, Fíli and Kíli then I'm going to be horribly upset.  
> Fíli is killed, and after we see Thorin's and Kíli's immediate reaction there's nothing. Nothing.
> 
> Kíli is killed, and Tauriel gets her scene with him. And it's a lovely scene, but why always for the romantic pairing?
> 
> And then as Thorin lay dying, there's a touching scene with Bilbo. But not a word about his nephews. I don't know if it's clear that Kíli is dead at this point, but he definitely know Fíli is. And nothing.
> 
> I think they messed up.


End file.
